Master Plan
by SpazzedDreams
Summary: TwinsOC The Twins are at it again, dragging along Alex for a crazy ride on another infamous prank. Rated for language and sexual innuendo.
1. Wakey wakey

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never will be.

_**Author's note**: I know you don't really see it in this chapter, but you will later. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are totally stupid and nasty in this story. I apologize but it added humor and it's just the way I wrote it. So you're forewarned._

Wakey Wakey

Slowly and quietly, so as to not wake anyone up, Fred and George snuck into the 7th year girls' dormitories. Alex's body lay in a heap upon her bed, while the boys watched her body rise and fall slowly with each breath. George quietly walked over to her bed and threw her covers back, unsuccessfully. Alex simply moved into a more comfortable position and continued to sleep. Growing frustrated, Fred walked up next to his brother and poked her on the cheek. Alex moved away from them slightly and Fred knew he has succeeded! Fred gave his brother a maniacal grin.

"Leave me alone." Alex grumbled and turned over, pretending to still be asleep.

"Alex?" George once again tried to wake her by shaking her slightly. In response Alex threw up her arm to try to punch George, but missed. Fred moved to the bottom of her bed and grabbed her feet. He began to tickle her. Alex tried violently to kick him, but to no avail.

George crawled into bed next to her. "Wakey wakey." Alex turned her face towards him and gingerly shoved George off of her bed. Fred's laughter boomed through the quiet dormitory, and despite his best efforts he couldn't keep the volume down.

"Bloody hell, it's still dark out! What do you want?" Fred hastily put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't wake the other girls!" He whispered.

"Like you didn't already wake them. What do you want anyway?" Alex glared as she spoke.

"Don't you remember the plan?" George asked after gathering himself from the floor.

"Plan?" Alex asked. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her warm bed and sleep but she had been so rudely awakened. She gave them her best I-hope-you-die-today look.

"How could you forget! We just told you about it last night! And you agreed to help us!" Fred had lost the control and started to raise his voice. The other girl's in the dormitories rustled around in their beds.

"How could you expect me to remember another one of your harebrained ideas before the sun is even up! I need a certain number of hours of sleep or I get bitchy, you know." She glared at George who smiled in return.

"We've noticed." Alex once again shot the twins a death look.

"If looks could kill…" Fred started.

'We'd be dead!" Both twins smiled as though this was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

Alex sighed. There was no winning with these two when they were like this, and no one knew that better than her. The other girls had begun to move around more at the sound of her voice. "Stupid, plan." She mumbled under her breath.

"Well come on let's go." George said grabbing her arm and pulling her up from her bed.

"Fine, fine. Let me get changed." Alex stumbled towards her trunk. "Ugh, why does it have to be so dark in here?"

"Oh and Alex-" George started.

"What?" She snapped.

"You might not want to wear a skirt for this one." George warned her, completely serious, as though the situation were life or death.

Alex sighed. "Wonderful." She mumbled under her breath to herself. She pulled out her oldest, most ripped pair of jeans and an old t-shirt that had been stained during another one of Fred and George's pranks back in their 5th year. "Well turn around you two." Both the boys stared at her blankly. Alex was losing her patience. "I'm about to change you idiots. If you wouldn't mind I'd like some privacy. Now turn around!" They both turned around quickly. Alex slowly changed into her jeans, almost falling down in the process. She wasn't fully awake yet, and her thoughts centered on the most vicious ways to get revenge on the twins

"You can turn back around now." Alex told them. They both started to laugh in unison when they saw her. She looked into the mirror. Her long black hair was sticking out in every direction. Though she would never admit it in front of the twins, it was rather amusing. Instead she grabbed her brush and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She figured that would be the safest bet, considering the twins probably had something ludicrous planned and her hair might be burned off. "So what exactly are we doing? I need to plan accordingly so I'm comfortable." By this time Alex was used to being put into sticky situations by Fred and George. She might as well be comfy while she's doing it.

"We won't disclose the plans right here just incase we have some prying ears." Fred stated as though he were an undercover spy on a very top secret mission.

She stared at him. None of the girl's had awoken, yet. Their loud snores echoed in the small room. "Oh this is going to be good." Alex's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"To the office!" George stated and threw his arm in the air. Both boys snickered. Alex just shook her head.

"As long as it's not the loo this time." Fred turned around and grinned evilly at her. "This is ridiculous. I am not going to have a 'secret meeting' in the bathroom with you too."

"Afraid of what people may say?" George taunted her.

"They've already started to talk about it. You two have single-no I guess it would be double handedly tarnished my reputation already."

"Good than there is nothing to discuss." Alex shot Fred a nasty look.

"I hate that bloody bathroom." Alex knew that place only to well and didn't feel like seeing it this early in the morning. "I want breakfast before we start."

Fred stopped abruptly and Alex and George simultaneously walked into him almost knocking him to the ground. "Watch where you're walking!" Fred grumbled.

"If you have just told us you were going to stop, it could have been avoided." Alex pointed out. In response Fred stuck his tongue out. "You're acting like you are ten years old.

"I was stopping to tell you that if you'd prefer we can have our meeting in here. But the moment someone comes we stop and it's back to the loo!"

Alex smiled. "Okay, but what about breakfast?" Her stomach grumbled as if to convince Fred.

"There isn't enough time. We'll grab some later." Alex reluctantly agreed. George plopped down on the big red couch in the common room. Fred sat down next to him. There was a robust fire burning in the fireplace. Alex sat on the floor next to it, savoring the heat it emitted from a safe distance away from the boys. "So what's the master plan boys?"

"You should remember." Fred commented shaking his head.

"Well anyway, you know we've played tricks on almost everyone but Dumbledore."

And-" Alex didn't like where this conversation was going already. "Wait, I would remember if you told me you were going to do something to Dumbledore, because I would have told you both how _incredibly_ daft you are." Fred gave her a devilish grin. "What did you do to me?" Alex asked suspicious of their intentions. She had never forgotten a prank that Fred and George pulled in the years they had attended Hogwarts together.

Fred and George both looked highly offended. "I can't believe you would accuse _us_ of doing anything to you!"

"We didn't do anything to you. You drank too much pumpkin juice." George looked at her darkly.

"Pumpkin juice would affect my memory George." Alex gave him her no-nonsense voice.

"Unless we added something to it, but that's beside the point." George muttered under his breath. Alex slugged him. "Ow. That hurt."

"Good, you deserved it." Alex turned to Fred and slugged him.

"What was that for?" Fred asked rubbing his arm.

"For helping George! I can't believe you did that to me! What did you put in my drink anyway?"

"Nothing you couldn't handle." Fred winked at her.

"Ugh. I'm going to end up dead thanks to you too someday."

"Now don't say that. We would never intentionally hurt you." George tried but failed miserably to reassure Alex.

"Or so she thinks." Fred added quietly with an evil grin.

"I heard that!"

"SHHH! Keep your voice down. We don't want people eavesdropping!"

Alex threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine. Now tell me what you have planned!" She took her place by the fire again.

"Unbelievable." George muttered shaking his head.

"I heard that too!" Alex raised her hand in a menacing way. George flinched and she laughed. "You know I would never actually hurt you George." She patted his cheek and then slapped him softly. George grabbed her round the waist and started to tickle her. Alex fell laughing and tried to crawl away. "Ok enough of that." She said once she reached the other side of the common room but even at that distance she knew she wasn't safe.

"Well back to the details if you two are done." Fred shook his head even though he was smiling. "Anyway so Dumbledore is our next victim…"

"You can't actually believe you can pull something over on Dumbledore!" Alex could not believe the audacity of the twins.

"Just listen!" Alex sat quietly and listened intently as he told her their plan. The three of them snaked off to set their plan into order.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Ron. Ron looked at Harry like he was an idiot. How could he have not heard that? They were only a few feet away from where Fred, George, and Alex had been seconds before.

"Yeah and what should we do about it?" Ron asked. "You know it is a pretty good idea. We should just leave them at it."

"What about revenge? I thought you really wanted to get back at them." Harry commented frowning at Ron.

"You're right. I do, but why not another time? Or we could blackmail them about the whole situation." Ron offered.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, but let's follow them. I want to see it." Ron and Harry silently followed Fred, George and Alex. Luckily the older students were only feet ahead of them and Harry and Ron had the invisibility cloak.


	2. Butter and Rolls

**Disclaimer**: not mine

Butter and Rolls

"I think someone is following us." Alex said turning quickly on her heal. She didn't see anyone but she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Don't be so paranoid!"

"Shut up George. If anything happens to me I'll blame you. My parents weren't too happy about last time and they might just kill me if they find out I've been running around causing mischief with you two again."

"But imagine Dumbledore without his long beard. It would be quite funny if you ask me. It must have taken him centuries to grow it that long." Fred commented.

"Yeah, and that is why he might get really angry." Alex said. "And may I ask why my hair was supposed to be in a ponytail for this? And why couldn't I wear my skirt? If all we're doing is cutting off Dumbledore's beard-"

Fred cut her off by wrapping his hand over her mouth. "Shut up! We don't want anyone to hear you!"

"Ah so we're not going to be cutting off Dumbledore's beard then, eh? Well then I suppose you drugged me because you told me the real story and then tried to cover your tracks because you thought I'd open my big mouth and tell the whole school. You didn't need to go to all the trouble. I always keep your secrets." Alex pulled away from Fred as she pieced it all together.

"Don't flatter yourself. We were testing one of our treats on you, but we knew we'd never get you to agree otherwise." Fred stated in a matter of fact way.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know the full story." Alex planted her feet where she stood.

"Well that's too bad 'cause we have other ideas in mind for you." And with those words Fred picked Alex up and threw her over his shoulder. "Wow Alex, what have you been eating? You're getting heavier than Ron!"

"Take that back right now!" Alex fumed. "And may I remind you that I didn't want to come along on this stupid escapade!"

"Stupid escapade? I am insulted!" George gawked. He took his hand and pretended to stab himself through the heart. "You're killing me Alex."

"Oh shut up." George grinned at her and Fred purposely bounced her around as he walked.

"If you don't watch it, I'll hit you where it hurts the most!" Alex gestured towards George's groin.

"Hey, that's below the belt! We don't go there!" George argued. Fred was laughing silently to himself.

"You may not, but I do! Now let me down!" When they had finally reached one of the secret passages to Hogsmead, Fred dropped Alex on the ground.

"What a way to treat a lady." She mumbled to herself.

"You call yourself a lady?" George joked. Before he could even react Angelina knocked him to the ground beside her.

"Watch it. I'm tired, I've been kidnapped, and I'm armed." She pulled out her wand and stuck it in George's face.

"Oh, come on Alex, you know you're going to love it." Fred gently pushed her wand away from George and helped his brother up. He offered Alex his hand. She slowly put her wand away and took it. He pulled her up.

"And you can stop with the badass attitude. We know better." Alex glared at George. He led them into a secret passage way, a large tunnel covered in dirt and dust. It had obviously been unused for many years and was large enough for all three of them to walk side by side and stand fully upright. Faintly in the distance Alex thought she heard water dripping. "Lumos." George muttered as he pulled out his wand, which illuminated the room instantly.

"Somebody, please explain what is going on!" Alex exclaimed, exasperated.

"Now that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it? You don't want us to ruin it for you, do you Alex?" George taunted.

"We don't want everything to be spoiled." Fred explained. "Plus, don't you just love when we lead you into a mystery. I know mysterious boys turn you on." Fred added suggestively in a kidding manner.

"And wouldn't you like that?" Angelina retorted. When Fred smiled in return, she exclaimed, "I can't believe you are even thinking of that right now!" Alex followed reluctantly as the boys started down the tunnel. Before long Alex found the source of the dripping water and her mood did not improve as she trampled through mud after the boys. "I don't know why I put up with you boys." She grumbled to herself. Deep down she knew they were her best friends and she loved them but they were quite a bit of work.

"Maybe it's because we're devilishly good looking." Fred suggested.

"Or incredibly charming." George added.

"Or maybe it's our humor."

"Or even our smiles."

"Or maybe it's how well we form brilliant plans!" Despites herself, Alex laughed. "Maybe it's none of those. Maybe I just heard you were in good in bed from other girls." Both boys stopped dead and looked at her. "Don't get any ideas! I was only joking."

"Shame." Said Fred shaking his head.

"Truly a shame." George agreed. "And to think I was just about to say maybe it's the sex." Alex giggled.

"You boys are so horny." She muttered.

"Like you're not!" George acted highly offended.

"I'm not like you, I don't think about it constantly!"

"Or so you say!"

"Hey guys, we have to crawl through a smaller tunnel." Fred shouted from a little further ahead.

"Ladies first." George held his hand out to the tunnel.

"Oh no. No, no, no. One of you will go first. I will not have you checking out my ass, as I crawl through some stupid tunnel!"

"George, I think she's onto us." Fred laughed. George crawled in first, then Alex, then Fred. Fred whistled as he crawled in after Alex.

"Fred Weasley! If I could slap you right now I would!"

"You'd think you would actually appreciate the attention we give you Alex." Fred sighed.

"Well maybe if the attention was coming from someone much sexier, like say Draco Malfoy, I'd appreciate it more. I hear he's a beast in the bedroom, you know." Alex wished she could have seen their faces, but their gasps we're enough.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing!" George exclaimed. "After all we've done for you!"

"She tells us we think about sex all the time." Fed muttered. In a voice mimicking Alex's he said, "Well maybe its cause I heard you were good in bed. Oh Draco Malfoy, he shags like the devil, ohhh!"

"Damn straight!" Alex stopped crawling and just laughed. She didn't stop until Fred shoved her.

"We have to keep going." After that Alex was in a much better mood.

Behind them Harry and Ron were getting increasingly uncomfortable. Ron had never seen his brothers flirt with a girl before. And it was embarrassing for both of them to hear all the banter about sex. Ron wasn't sure if they were only teasing or not.

A little while later, the three of them showed up under Honeydukes. George sat on the stairs waiting for Fred to finish crawling through the tunnel. Alex sat on the step below George. "Hey George, when we get back, how 'bout we have some fun." Alex traced her hand down George's knee. He jumped up in surprise and crashed into the trapdoor above his head, causing it to fly open. George let out a yelp as the storeowner screamed and Alex fell to the ground laughing. Fred had only just walked out of the tunnel when the Store's owner stuck her head in through the trapdoor. "I should have known! Fred Weasley! You're mother will be hearing about this!"

"Wait! Wait! I can explain." Fred looked thoroughly surprised.

"You were sneaking away from school again! Breaking into my shop!" Fred looked completely bewildered at the woman shouted at him. He glanced at Alex who only shrugged in response. Secretly, Alex was enjoying Fred being put on the spot; usually she was the one to deflect a situation.

"Somebody get her some butter, she's on a roll!" Alex whispered to George who fought to keep himself from laughing. Fred shot Alex a deadly look.

"Have I ever stole from your store, or broken in?" Fred asked.

"Well no."

"Exactly. Please don't tell anyone. My mother would murder us. This is a very important mission." Fred was trying his best to be charming. The woman hastily shook her head.

"Yes, if Fred doesn't get his candy fix soon, someone's going to die." Alex said completely seriously. George started to shake in silent laughs. Alex fought to keep her face straight at this sight.

The store keeper smiled. ""Fine. But be quick. You always cause trouble."

Fred gave her his sweetest smile. "That's my middle name."

"You know George; I was only joking when I did that." Alex said. "You caused us so much unneeded trouble." She smiled, jokingly.

"What a way to treat a guy. No wonder no one fancies you." Alex gasped and then glared at George.

"I've seen that look too many times to be intimidated." George loved pushing every button she had.

"No one fancies me because you two won't let them! One top of that everyone already thinks I'm with one of you or both of you."

"You shouldn't complain. Plenty of girls would anything to be in that position. Like you said, we're good in bed." George gave her his most charming smile.

"Would you too stop it? We could have been in serious trouble because of you guys." Alex could tell Fred was a bit upset.

"Sorry Fred. But you must admit for everything you have done to me this is nothing. And it's not like you aren't an excellent con artist anyway." He smiled and she knew she was forgiven.

"And we do not stop anyone from fancying you. You do that fine on your own." Fred added the last little dig quietly and flinched when Alex moved.

"I'm not going to hit you." He relaxed and 'accidentally' smashed his foot. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You have to stop!" Fred said as he helped her through the trap door.

"May I ask what we are doing here now?" Alex inquired.

"Well, Alex the truth is we just felt like going for a trip. We do have something big planned but everything's not ready yet. But we wanted to make sure you would come along." Fred said this gently with a large smile.

"And it was an added bonus to see you all upset." George added.

Alex looked at them. "Well that was lame. Of course I'd help you. Well, as long as I wouldn't be expelled or killed. But what are you planning?" She inquired.

"We can't tell you yet."

Alex sighed. "You guys are so lucky I'm nice because I should hurt you both for waking me up for this. But luckily I am feeling generous. Let's pig out on some candy!" The boys looked relieved that they wouldn't be getting slugged anytime soon. "Oh and it's your paying for anything I want because you dragged me out here."

"I think we can handle that." Fred smiled as they all shot into the store to taste the newest creations.

Harry and Ron had followed Fed, George, and Alex all the way to Honeydukes. When they found out that Fred and George really didn't have anything planned, they both grew angry. "That was a complete waste of time! We didn't learn anything. Except that maybe Alex is a little more loose than we thought." Ron whined. Harry thought about this a moment. Harry grinned. "Well, why not just let everyone know that Alex knows, 'Draco shags like the devil', as your brother so eloquently put it."

"But what about Fred and George?" Ron asked.

"Well didn't Alex also say something about being their friend because they were 'good in bed'? There we go. We can let everyone think they are only shagging partners." Harry grinned.

"Do you know how stupid you sound? First of all no one will believe us. Second Hermione will kill us. Third, what Fred, George, and Alex did was not nearly as cruel."

Harry frowned. "I guess you're right."

"You are such a git Harry!"


	3. Why can't we be friends?

Why Can't We Be Friends?

Once they arrived back at the castle Alex was bombarded with questions concerning her whereabouts for the day. "Where have you been all this time?" Ginny asked her, looking at Alex's muddy jeans, and messy hair.

"You should try asking your brothers. It's no thanks to them I look this way." Alex smiled at Ginny. "Always getting me into trouble those two are."

"I think you highly enjoy it, you just act like you don't." Ginny suggested. She was three years younger than Alex, but not much smaller. Ginny was looking Alex in the eyes, but there was a twinkle in her eyes, that Alex knew she was begging to hear the whole story.

"You want know what happened?" Alex asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Do tell!" Ginny plopped on the bed next to Alex, who explained the events of the day.

"Well they woke me up rather rudely before the crack of dawn, after giving me some kind of new treat they'd invented and pretended like I'd made plans to do something crazy with them today. They had me very confused. Then when I refused to go Fred grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and took me to a secret passageway. And then they made me trudge all the way to Honeydukes where they made fun of me all day. Oh and they had me believing that we were going to cut Dumbledore's beard off, which I was trying to tell them was a bad idea."

"That's all?" Ginny asked, slightly disappointed by the fairly uneventful day.

"Hey, at least you weren't dragged out of bed before the sun was even up to do all this and not even get anything out of it." Alex stood up. "I need to change out of these dirty clothes and take a shower."

"Did I hear the word shower?" George popped his head inside.

"Conserve water. Shower with a friend!" Fred stuck his head inside next to George.

"Who may I ask, should I have for a shower buddy?" Alex prompted.

"I'd be happy to oblige." Fred told her.

"Of course you would. How do you two manage to get up here anyway? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of security, because right now I'm feeling particularly violated."

"Now a good magician never gives away his secrets." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't talk like that in front of your little sister!" Ginny piped up from the bed.

The boys blushed. "Sorry Gin, didn't see you there." Fred said.

"Obviously." She smiled as she left the room.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to get clean. I'm feeling really dirty right now."

"Now wait a minute, did I hear you complaining about today. We gave you a grand time and you complain about it?" George asked, looking very offended.

"I enjoyed today. Happy?" Both boys nodded. "Okay then. It's time for me to shower." Alex headed towards the bathroom.

"We could still use the rumors about Alex sleeping around. Practically everything they say to each other sounds like they do." Ron just gave Harry a look.

"Ron, if they keep doing these stupid stunts and nothing big, what are we going to do to get revenge?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry, I don't know when you got to be so stupid-" Just then Ron was cut off by a loud scream. Hermione came running down from the girl's dormitories.

"FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I think Hermione is on our side now." Ron laughed. "Hermione, come here!" Hermione stalked over to them.

"What?" Her tone was nasty. Ron filled her in on their plans of revenge. She instantly calmed down.

"I can come up with a much better plan. Just give me time. Plus we have our own secret weapon." The boys looked at Hermione dumbfounded. "Alex you idiots. And Ginny. Alex is likely to tell the plan to Ginny. I can get it from Ginny." With that Hermione stalked off to confront Fred and George.

Alex walked into the common room feeling refreshed after her shower, only to be greeted by shouting. A row was going on between Fred, George, and Hermione. Well truthfully it was one-sided, Hermione was screaming at the boys, while they just sat there looking dumbfounded.

"-STUCK IN MY BED! THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY DIDN'T YOU! IF YOU EVER-" Hermione was ranting.

"Hermione I think you should calm down." Alex yelled. Her efforts fell on deaf ears so she tried again. "Excuse me! I just cleaned up and I'd prefer not to have a shower of spit."

Hermione stopped and glared. "Sorry Hermione, but I had to get you to stop somehow. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Hermione here is accusing us for sticking creepy crawlers in her bed." Fred explained.

"Well you did! Who else would have done it!" Hermione spat back at him.

"First off, what are creepy crawlers?" Alex asked.

"Fake bugs that move like their real!" Hermione exclaimed.

Alex laughed. "Sorry." She shot Hermione a look of apology. "But what is the point when you can use real bugs?"

"They're easier to clean up." George said seriously. Alex had to suppress more laughter.

"You know Fred, she does have a point. Who else would do that? " Fred looked ready to kill her. Hermione grinned.

"Well Alex, you accuse your friends so easily also."

"Did you do it, Fred?" Alex asked. Fred never lied to her.

"NO!" Alex looked at Fred. He didn't appear to be lying to her.

"Of course you did!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione calm down. We don't know that for sure." Fred and George looked at her. She gave them a 'we'll talk about this later' look.

"You know 'Mione, we would have used real bugs if we were to do that."

Over in the corner Ron was shaking with silent laughs. "What is so funny?" Harry asked him.

"I'm the one who put the bugs there. I just wanted Hermione's help and I figured it was the best way to get it."

"Ron if she ever finds out we're dead."

"Which is why she won't."

"Well since there is no proof Fred or George did it, you'll have to let it drop Hermione."

"Fine!" She stalked over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, why can't we all be friends?" Alex asked after her.

"Yeah, sure, friends!" Hermione didn't even turn around to say this. "I'll get even." She muttered quietly to herself.

"No one knows how to take a joke around here anymore." George quietly said to Fred. Alex turned around and nodded.

"We'll deal with her later." Alex mouthed to the twins. Within a few moments the common room had returned to normal and the troublesome three were able to relax once again. "Who do you think did that to Hermione?" She plopped down onto the couch with the twins.

"It was probably Ron, or Harry, or maybe Neville by accident. Ron and Harry are always trying to get us back for the pranks we play."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Alex agreed.

"Well, let's not worry about it."

"So do we mind telling me what exactly we did today? That wasn't even a real prank or anything. We do that all the time anyway. And what was all this talk about a 'Master Plan'?" Alex asked once more.

"Well, part of a training program to see how well you could sneak around. You obviously didn't pass." George smiled. Alex shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" Alex asked. The twins were sneaky about their pranks, but everyone always knew it was them. No one else had the minds to pull off the stuff they had, so Alex wondered why there was any need for this so called training camp.

"You see, Alex, we have a plan, but you forgot. This plan will eventually be put into action. Some…events have to fall into place before we do anything." Fred chose his words carefully. Alex couldn't tell if they were joking or serious.

"So you're telling me that you guys have some brilliant plan that I can't know about until certain things happen? And in that case, why did you tell me before?" Alex asked.

"No." Alex looked at Fred confused. "What we're saying is that we do have a brilliant plan, that you will not know about until it's about to happen. We told you before because we knew you would forget; that's why we tested a new product on you. You will help us with this; I will not accept no for an answer."

"Oh really? Would you rather I never talk to you again?"

"You know you couldn't go a day without talking to us."

"Is that a challenge?" Alex asked.

"I believe it is." George smiled.

"Fine, starting right after I finish this sentence I will not speak to either of you for twenty-four hours." And with that Alex looked at her watch and walked away.

"Alex!" George called after her.

"This is going to be fun." Fred laughed.

"There is no way she will be able to do it."

"I know. That's what makes it all the better." Fred and George followed Alex all the way around the common room until she left for the dorms.

"Stupid idiots." Alex muttered as she fell onto her bed. "I'll show them."

"What was going on out there?" Ginny walked into the room.

"The boys challenged me. I can't talk to them for twenty four hours." Alex sighed.

Ginny giggled. "Think you can do it?"

"Of course not. But I have no choice or I will never hear the end of it."

"Well then I recommend you do something to keep yourself busy for hours on end."

"Well I could shag the entire population of seventh year boys." Alex suggested. Ginny's eyes grew huge and she blushed. Alex laughed. "Ginny, by now you shouldn't be embarrassed by the subject. And it is only me. It's not that big of a deal.

"I know. But it's kind of strange to talk about that…stuff with your twin brothers' best friend."

"Hey I talk about sex with your brothers all the time." Ginny turned so red Alex thought she might explode.

"Don't worry Ginny; I've never had sex with either of them." Alex figured Ginny has mistaken what she was saying.

Ginny blushed an ever darker shade. "I didn't need to know but that's good. Other people think you have."

"Really?" Alex was slightly surprised. "I can see why they think that though. Well I'm not like that."

"I know. So what do you plan on doing about my brothers? You know they won't leave you alone." Ginny conveniently changed the subject.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll come up with something."

"So Hermione, what's the plan?" Harry asked

"Would you give me some space? And Harry, how stupid are you. You've given me fifteen minutes to form a plan!"

"Harry, I think we should leave Hermione alone." Ron suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice." She responded snidely

"Should we meet you in the library in a few hours?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now just go away!" Ron and Harry hurried off.

"Why is she acting like that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Isn't it obvious!" Harry stared blankly at Ron. "PMS!"

"Well what are we supposed to do until she's ready?" Harry asked.

"You can do whatever you want mate. I'll see you around."


End file.
